When I Come Around
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Slash DerekSam] Just a few inches and he would be kissing Sam. His best friend. His secret crush. His everything.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: I wrote this forever ago and found it on my comp so I thought I'd share it with you

Derek sat on his chair in the living room waiting for Sam to come round. It was a Friday afternoon and they had plans tonight. It was the usual, Babe Raider and Basketball followed by vegging in front of the TV 'til late. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. A smile graced his lips. He'll be here soon… Derek thought excitedly before he caught himself. Why am I excited? It's only Sam… He shrugged it off as he flipped through TV channels, stopping on Much as he watched Girls Not Grey by AFI. He turned it up to full volume, and began dancing round the living room. The rest of the family were out grocery shopping and Casey was at Emily's so he took full opportunity to act like a complete lunatic. He was to busy "dancing" to notice the door open and Sam walk in. Sam just watch in awe as Derek jumped around and head banged. He was in the middle of a scissor kick when he finally noticed Sam was watching him. He stood frozen to the spot, turning down the volume as he felt his cheeks start to burn. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Ummm hey Sam." He said before mentally kicking himself. Real smooth Derek, really smooth…

"Nice moves there Derek." Sam laughed as he walked over to his friend. "Ready to get beat at Babe Raider?"

"You wish Sam." He smirked as he reached over and switched the game on.

After 2 hours of "Raiding Babes", Derek leaned back into the couch and dropped his controller. "Fine, you are the King Of Babes."

"You should have never challenged the master." Sam smirked as he too leaned back into the couch, tossing the controller carelessly onto the floor.

"Remind me never to make that mistake again." He uttered as he looked over at Sam. He looked perfect as always.

He let his hand lazily fall to his side, not noticing that it had fallen on Sam's hand until he felt it move. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to pull his hand away fast. But just as he was about to move Sam intertwined their fingers. This shocked Derek beyond recognition, so he just sat there completely still as his best friend rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. It felt so good as Derek bit his bottom lip and moved closer so they were sitting as close as possible. As soon as he felt Sam pull his hand away he came back to his senses.

"What was that?" He managed to say, as he looked Sam straight in the eyes.

"I don't know." Sam mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "All I know is that when your hand touched mine I felt something. But then I realised it was you and pulled away before I got shouted at." He looked down at the floor, wanting nothing more than to run out the door and back to his house, but his feet didn't seem to work.

Derek smiled genuinely as he reached over and pulled Sam's chin up so he was looking in his eyes. "I felt it too." He said as he tried to look for the reaction in his friend's eyes. There was a look of confusion in Sam's eyes as he pulled his head away.

"Don't mess me around Der." He said staring at the door he so desperately wanted to walk out of.

Derek's jaw dropped slightly at his friends comment. "Do you really think I'd lie about something like that Sam? You of all people should know me better than that." He shook his head and leaned back into the couch.

Sam turned back to face Derek, looking straight into his eyes. "You swear?" Where the only words that left his mouth.

"Cross my heart." He'd never been so sure of anything in his entire life. They were so close, all he had to do was lean in a few inches and he would be kissing Sam. His best friend. His secret crush. His everything. Before he realised it that was exactly what he did. His lips were soft and tasted like sugar. The kiss was over as quickly as it began, and Derek's heart was beating overtime. Sam ran a finger across his lips and smiled.

"You just kissed me…" Sam stated the obvious.

"Yea I kinda did." Derek smiled as he reached over, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it tightly.

"Do it again." Sam whispered against Derek's earlobe.


End file.
